Piece by Piece
by Niamhinwonderland
Summary: Piece by piece he filled the holes that you burned in me at six years old and you know, he never walks away, He never asks for money, he takes care of me. He loves me piece by piece, he restored my faith that a man can be kind and a father could... stay. Songfic/Oneshot Future AU. Fiyeraba. Mentions of abuse.


_Piece by piece I fell far from the tree_

 _I will never leave her like you left me_

 _And she will never have to wonder her worth_

 _Because unlike you I'm going to put her first_

 _And you know, he'll never walk away,_

 _He'll never break her heart_

 _He'll take care of things, he'll love her_

 _And piece by piece, he'll restore my faith_

 _That a man can be kind and a father should be great._

She looked on as Fiyero held their daughter closely. The love in his eyes was pure and she could see that he was devoted to their Lyanna and to her.

It had taken her a while, about one year into their relationship, but she finally had gotten to a place where she could open up to Fiyero and let her walls down. He was always patient and understanding; he knew that her childhood was tough. Her mother had passed when she was only a toddler and her father was cruel and neglectful.

When they had met, she didn't trust a single soul; but slowly she began to grow close with Glinda and then him.

She had seen first hand how terrible a man and a father could be. She had sustained the verbal and borderline physical abuse at the hands of her father and it had left her with emotional scars that she thought couldn't be fixed. Fiyero showed her that she was loved and that he would always be at her side no matter what.

He was right. Her pregnancy was unexpected and not planned whatsoever. They were fresh out of university, unmarried, and terrified, but Fiyero held her hand and told her that he was excited to be a father and that he was going to be there for every step of the way. He was. Countless midwife's visits, labor, late night feeds and sleepless nights. He was by her side and not out of pity or duty but out of love. When their daughter first entered the world, she saw the tears of joy in his eyes as the baby wailed laying on her mother's chest. Their love had created her and their love would help her grow and become strong.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from the pair, father and daughter together was something she'd never had, but she was 100% sure that her daughter would never go through what she did.

"What are you thinking about?" Fiyero asked noticing her stare.

"How lucky I am and how lucky Lyanna is."

"I'm lucky too. I fell in love with a beautiful and strong woman and you gave me this perfect little being. I won't ever let her go."

* * *

That night after she had gotten up for a late night feed with Lyanna, she was unable to fall asleep. Her past was eating away at her; she had so many unspoken thoughts she had to rid herself of. She made her way to the desk that they kept in the living room and decided to write out her thoughts.

 _'Dear Father...'_

* * *

Frexspar Thropp greeted the munchkin who delivered his morning mail. The retired governor had been enjoying his life. He lived in a great house, his beautiful daughter had followed in his footsteps and was now governor of Munchkinland. He was happy.

He looked through the letters and saw a peculiar note. The envelope was a plain beige color, however the ink on the note was a forest green.

 _Elphaba M. Thropp_

 _Kiamo Ko, Oz_

He frowned at the letter. He hadn't heard from _her_ in ages. The last time he spoke to her she had announced to him that she would be moving in with her Winkie boyfriend. After that bit of news, he'd had it with that girl. He told her to never return and that she was no longer his daughter. This letter was probably her white flag; she must have realized that he was right all along about that Fiyero Tiggular, but now it was too late.

He stuck his thumb under the small flap and tore open the envelope to see the contents of this letter.

 _Dear Father,_

 _It has been years since we've spoken. I know you weren't expecting this letter but it came to the point where I needed to vent out my thoughts._

 _Our relationship is horrendous and it's all your fault. You never treated me properly when I was growing up. You were cruel and distant and never showed me any love. You damaged me so much that I was unable to trust anyone or let anyone get close to me for so long._

 _Do you remember Fiyero Tiggular? The man I fell in love with and that you disowned me over? Well, he helped me. He stuck with me through my darkest moments and lifted me up. He loves me even when I get upset or have my stubborn moments. Every fight we've ever had, he's never walked away from me. His love has healed the scars that you left me with._

 _We also have a child together. She's perfect, her name is Lyanna and she is beautiful and the apple of her father's eye. When I look at her beautiful face, I know that I will never do to her what you did to me. She will always be loved and she will always be put first over selfishness and shallowness. She'll always know how important she is to me and will never doubt the love I have for her. She'll also have a father. A father who will love her and who will never look down on her or disown her, because I fell for a real man._

 _I forgive you, not because I'm over what you put me through, but because you've made me stronger. I've lived through your abuse and your cruelty and I came out on the other side stronger and more capable. I have love in my life, I have a family and you can no longer break me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Elphaba._

Inside of the envelope was a picture. Frexspar Thropp looked at the black and white snapshot. Closely through his aging eyes, he could see the raven tresses and the dark skin of his daughter. Next to her was the prince she had run off with, and in her arms was a chubby sleeping baby with wisps of hair peeking out from beneath the knit hat. Staring at the photo he also caught a glimpse of a ring nestled on her left ring finger.

She didn't write to him because she was wrong. No, he'd been the one who was wrong.

* * *

"Do you think he received your letter?" Fiyero asked kissing his fiancée on her temple.

"Yes, I feel it. I feel...at peace."

"I'm glad. I love you."

"I love you too."

 **(A/N: just a short little oneshot that wouldn't escape my brain. I was listening to Kelly Clarkson and as soon as the song Piece by Piece played I couldn't stop thinking of this. If any of you have never listened to this song, I urge you to do so. It's so beautiful and heart wrenching and I feel that it really fits the character so well. Thanks for reading!)**


End file.
